bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Devin
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student |friends = Lola |love_interest = DeVon (husband) |single = Married |row1 = "Everybody Bleeds" |row2 = June Diane Raphael |birth = 2004 }}Devin is a major recurring character. She is an alpha bitch, who bullies other girls by insulting, gossiping, and spreading rumours about them, along with her friend, Lola, who she also secretly bullies. She is also the bossy and domineering wife of DeVon. She is voiced by June Diane Raphael. Biography Not much is known about Devin's past, but she is in a relationship with DeVon. They later got engaged in the Valentine's Day Special. They got married in Rankings. History Devin is the most popular girl at Bridgeton Middle School. In Everybody Bleeds, she and DeVon were seen as a couple for the first time. She and Lola went over to Jessi's house for a sleepover. Devin made fun of Missy for the way she was acting after having sugar. Jessi went along with it so Devin would like her. This led the girls into having a fallout. At the end of the night, everyone made up and watched Castle starring Nathan Fillion. In What Is It About Boobs?, DeVon broke up with her to be with Gina. The school got Gina's attention once everyone saw her developed boobs. Devin invited Nick on a double date with herself, DeVon and Gina in an effort to make DeVon jealous. Nick invited Andrew to go with Lola. The night ended with Nick's penis being exposed by Lola with everyone mocking him except for Andrew and Gina. DeVon and Devin got back together shortly after. In Dark Side of the Boob, Devin, Jessi and the other girls were getting jealous of all the attention Gina was receiving. Jessi let it slip to Devin that Gina let Nick touch her breast. Devin reacted swiftly and is surprised by this revelation. She told Lola who ended up spreading it to the other students through a text message. Word of the incident spreaded quickly and Gina was labeled as a slut. When the students were outside, Gina saw how much everyone was talking about her. After seeing what Devin was whispering, Gina confronted Devin to ask her what she was saying. Devin stands up and calls Gina a slut to her face. Gina quickly boiled over and the two them got into a fight. The fight was eventually broken up by Coach Steve. Gina left the fight with everyone watching and ran away crying. In Smooch or Share, Lola unfollowed Devin's social media accounts after confronting her. After struggling to find Devin a Valentine's Day gift in My Furry Valentine, DeVon got her an engagement ring and proposed to Devin. The two them got engaged. In Girls Are Angry Too, Devin and the other girls protested the new dress code by dressing up like sluts. They each introduced themselves with a song. This action resulted in everyone wearing school uniforms. In the end, the uniform dress code was banished and everyone was free to wear whatever they wanted. In Rankings, she held a bachorette party where she and the other girls decided to rank the hottest boys at Bridgeton Middle School. Devin became distraught when she saw how low she was ranked on a majority of the lists from the boys. After Nick gave DeVon a pep talk, he and Devin got married as planned with Lars as the kid minister. Appearance Devin's outfit is mainly a blue button dress with brown boots. She also wears bracelets as well as her wedding ring. Personality Devin is your average gossip girl who is proud of being the popular girl. Her popularity is well known and she's not above doing anything underhanded to keep it that way. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Kids and Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Caucasians Category:Humans